Typhoon (DXMD)
Typhoon returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Unlike the original version in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, this version has an option to be set to non-lethal, allowing pacifist players to use it, and also no longer consumes energy when fired. Another change is that ammunition is now both rare and expensive. Note that, once you have selected the a particular configuration (lethal or non-lethal), you cannot change it, even in a New Game +. Background Description :The Typhoon Explosive System is a series of interlinked and electromagnetic launchers installed throughout the body and connected to a target processor installed at the base of the user's spine. :When activated, the launchers simultaneously eject a volley of liquid crystal elastomer projectiles in a targeted 360-degree arc. The projectiles can be configured either to a lethal explosive or a non-lethal concussive blast. :Unleash a 360-degree burst of projectiles. Requires specialized ammunition. :* Activation cost: 2 Praxis :* Activation: manual :* Energy consumption: ammo (Typhoon Ammo) Upgrades Munition Loadout Selection :While the Typhoon can be armed with lethal or non-lethal rounds, only one configuration can be integrated into the user's system. :This selection can only be made once. :Determines the type of ballistics the Typhoon can fire. Stun Configuration :The liquid crystal elastomer projectiles vaporize on firing, emitting a wave of concussive-stunning gas. The resulting gas cloud incapacitates organic targets without killing them. :Rig the Typhoon to emit a non-lethal, stunning blast. :* Upgrade requirement: Typhoon :* Activation cost: N/A :* Activation: manual :* Energy consumption: ammo (Typhoon Ammo) Lethal Configuration :The liquid crystal elastomer projectiles are filled with pentaerythritol tetranitrate, causing them to explode and inflict maximum damage. :Rig the Typhoon to deliver lethal damage. :* Upgrade requirement: Typhoon :* Activation cost: N/A :* Activation: manual :* Energy consumption: ammo (Typhoon Ammo) Gameplay Upon activation, the typhoon will hit every applicable target (enemy, robot, prop) within 7 meters, excluding those obscured by terrain, the environment, solid walls, assorted unbreakable objects, and etc. This area of effect attack is powerful enough to clean out vast number of lightly armored enemies (dvali, metro cops, assorted gangsters,,,), and should they have the durability necessary to survive, like elite level shadow ops and ARC soldiers, robots, and very lucky armored cops, they'll either be stunned, or knocked down as if hit by a sniper rifle or lancer round. Needless to say, this is an incredibly potent attack, but it has some unique drawbacks. First of all, the effective range is short, requiring the player get fairly close, and while the activation itself is instantaneous, and the animation that follows bestows Adam with invulnerably and a bullet time-like slowdown effect while the world around him - and any victims for that matter - are set on fire and scattered to the winds, for roughly two seconds after using the typhoon, Adam is immobile, and can do nothing, with the exception of using consumables loaded into the ten quickslots. Second, it's the third loudest attack in the game, beaten only by the sniper rifle firing armor piercing rounds, and the devastator shotgun. Third, damage isn't applied evenly to all applicable targets, but spread, so if you were to detonate next to two cars, seven policemen, and two civilians, don't be surprised if one of the cars don't explode, two cops get knocked on their backs but proceed to get up swearing loudly, and one lucky guy escapes with minimal damage. The non-lethal configuration follows the same rules, and has the exact same range, as the lethal configuration, but rather than scatter the area with bomblets, it instead launches modified projectiles filled with a fast-acting, incapacitating poison gas (probably the same gas found in gas grenade and mine), which puts unprotected enemies to sleep in roughly 3 seconds. After the typhoon strike (a considerable advantage over the lethal munitions), targets will be coughing. staggering, and overall faint, meaning they can't take advantage of the roughly two seconds of complete vulnerably associated with the lethal munitions typhoon. Unfortunately, the non-lethal typhoon has no effect whatsoever on the following: human enemies wearing full helmets (police of all descriptions, many shadow ops), augmented enemies with implanted rebreathers (quite a lot of shadow ops, brother Viktor Marchenko and many ARC soldiers), and robots. Elite level enemies of all factions can occasionally tank a non-lethal typhoon strike, and carry on as normal, but this is rare. A properly planted strike against vulnerable foes, whether you painstakingly shot off their helmets in advance, and/or neutralized any augmented gas resistance beforehand, awards incredible experience, due to its non-lethal nature. However, the non-lethal munitions, overall, are far less useful over all, and more of a specialized piece of kit. When it works, you'll reap huge rewards. When it doesn't, it's essentially wasted praxis. Regardless of what munitions Adam's configured for, ammunition is rare to find in the environment, expensive at the few merchants that sell it, and rather costly to craft, due to coming in 3 unit bundles, so it's not a weapon one should rely on, but it makes for an intimidating show when you put it to use - being one of a handful of weapons in the game that causes terror among enemies. Bear in mind that the choice you make after the tuneup is permanent - even for new game+ rounds. Notes * At the start of a new game, Jensen's Typhoon augmentation will be set to fire either lethal or non-lethal projectiles depending on whether the player chooses the "lethal" or "non-lethal" dialogue option prior to the first mission, first mission, M1: Black Market Buy. ** Three complementary Typhoon ammo are given and may be carried to Prague if not used. * After completing M3: Getting in Top Shape Again, if the player chooses to re-enable the Typhoon augmentation, the player may also choose between setting it to fire lethal or non-lethal projectiles. This choice is permanent and cannot be reset, even with a New Game+. Only starting a fresh playthrough can the player choose the other setting. * Typhoon ammunition packs are rare to find in the world, and expensive to buy from vendors. * Like all other aug ammunition, Typhoon ammunition packs stack up to 25. * The lethal typhoon is the only attack in the game that can take out an SB-71 'bot in a single strike, although it will only do so occasionally. * Veteran and elite level enemies have a habit of adapting to the Typhoon by scattering squads, hiding behind tall terrain it will not get through, and sometimes outright running away, while laying accurate fire into Adam. The key is, they only do this if they see you use it in advance. * The typhoon is one of a handful of weapons in the game that causes terror, breaking enemy morale almost instantaneously * All of Adam Jensen's trench coats are designed with ports that magnetically attach to his Typhoon launchers, allowing him to fire it while wearing them. ** When Adam is undercover as an inmate in A Criminal Past, he keeps his sleeves rolled up to keep his Typhoon uncovered. This is except for the ports on his upper arms, although they are still able to fire unhindered. This is likely a developer oversight. * Typhoon ammunition can be crafted and sold to make money, but is less efficient for this purpose than nanoblade ammunition or TESLA ammunition. * The lethal typhoon can be used as a more than adequate alternative to the punch through walls augment, saving energy at the cost of ammunition. See also * Typhoon Ammo Gallery DXMD Typhoon NonLethal.jpg|Jensen firing the nonlethal variant of the Typhoon DXMD Typhoon Projectiles.jpg|The Typhoon projectiles Category:Back Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations